


Week 17

by NB_Cecil



Series: Six Months Off T [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: All Cecils are nonbinary Cecils, Carlos is trans, Cecil is nonbinary, Cecilos Fluff, Fluff, Nonbinary!Cecil, Other, Pregnancy, all Carloses are trans Carloses, cute pregnancy fluff, ftm!Carlos, no smut only fluff, trans!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: It's week 17 of Carlos's pregnancy and there is fluff. Pre-Ultrasoundand post-Six Months off T.





	Week 17

 

 

 

 

> Cecil wakes one morning to find Carlos sitting up in bed, a stethoscope pressed to his belly, a far-away expression on his face.
> 
> "Hey." Cecil greets him.
> 
> Carlos breaks his concentration with a start.
> 
> "Cece," He takes his husband's hand, "I can hear... there's... there's more than one heartbeat, Cece."
> 
> Carlos removes the earpieces from his ears and hands over the stethoscope, still holding the bell against his belly.
> 
> Cecil scoots across the mattress to his husband's side and props himself up on his elbow. He caresses Carlos's belly and trails a light kiss across one of the white mastectomy scars. He grins up at his husband and inserts the earpieces. Carlos places his spare hand gently at the base of Cecil's skull.
> 
> Cecil listens in silence for a while, then lifts his head, removing the earpieces.
> 
> "How many heartbeats are there, love?"
> 
> "It's hard to tell, but it's definitely more than just one."
> 
> "This is getting really real." The pitch of Cecil's voice rises in excitement. "We're gonna be dads, Carlos. You and me, _dads_."
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> Carlos pulls his husband into his arms and smiles up into his face. He reaches up a thumb to wipe at a smudge of yesterday's mascara at the corner of Cecil's eye then pulls him into a kiss.
> 
> "Our _kids_ —plural—have heartbeats. You're right, it _is_ getting really real."


End file.
